shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is a character from the Super Mario and Super Smash Bros. fandoms. Character Princess Daisy (デイジー姫 Deijī-hime) is the princess of the Sarasaland empire. She rules over the four kingdoms of Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai. During the events of Super Mario Land, Mario rescues her from Tantanga. Ever since, she has acted as a friend towards the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach. Ships Het :BowDaisy — the ship between Daisy and Bowser :Luaisy — the ship between Daisy and Luigi :Maraisy — the ship between Daisy and Mario :Richtaisy — the ship between Daisy and Richter Belmont :Snaisy — the ship between Daisy and Solid Snake :Waluiaisy — the ship between Daisy and Waluigi Femslash :Daisytena — the ship between Daisy and Pauline :Daisylina — the ship between Daisy and Princess Rosalina :Daisyline — the ship between Daisy and Pauline :Peaisy — the ship between Daisy and Princess Peach Non-Binary :Daisy x Toad — the ship between Daisy and Toad Poly :Peachaisalina — the ship between Daisy, Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina Friendship :Wenisy — the ship between Daisy and Wendy O. Koopa Canon Luigi Ever since her reintroduction, Daisy is portrayed as being close friends with Luigi. In multiple instances, the duo are implied to share romantic feelings with each other. Examples include their team names in the Mario Party series and official descriptions. Daisy has also referred to Luigi as 'sweetie' and someone who she can trust. Mario Before Mario Tennis, Princess Daisy acted as another love interest for Mario. Super Mario Land ''had Mario save the princess and her empire. From this, media such as ''Super Mario Kun and Super Mario Compact Disco have Daisy show romantic feelings towards Mario, with the plumber returning them. However, their relationship was never established and, after her reintroduction, the duo became friends instead. Quotes Fanon Ever since her first appearance, fans have had mixed feelings on the character. Those who dislike her merely consider the character a 'Peach clone' or annoying from her voice. Despite this, many were thrilled from her addition in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Run, Ultimate, and Dr. Mario World. Fans appreciate her tomboy personality and positive nature. Fan organizations such as 'We Are Daisy' have also formed in tribute to the character. These organizations strive to have the character be used more frequently in main games via petitions. The most common ships for the character are with Luigi or Mario. This is due to their implied romance with the Sarasaland Princess at some point. Out of the two, Luaisy is found to be more common. Femslash pairings such as Peaisy and Daisylina are typically due to her friendship with them or similar aesthetics. Some have even formed an OT3 with the trio in the form of Peachaisalina. For crossover, Richter Belmont is typically paired with Daisy. This is due to them both being echo fighters and Richter helping Simon save Luigi in a trailer for Ultimate. Palutena and Daisy may also be paired together as well. The ship boomed after a pre-release tournament in which Daisy perfectly avoided Palutena's final smash. Some have also only portrayed the duo as friends for jokes. On AO3, the Princess Daisy tag currently has over 300 fics. For the Super Mario fandom, this ranks her at 5th place. FanFiction.net has 800 for Super Mario and 70 for Smash. In total, this gives her nearly 900 stories. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Princess Daisy (Super Mario) on FanFiction.net :Princess Daisy (Super Smash Bros.) on Fanfiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : : : PIXIV :デイジー search on Pixiv :デイジー姫 search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on :Princess Daisy on Mario Wiki Trivia * Her first appearance was in Super Mario Land, one of the earliest Gameboy games. It was released on April 21st, 1989. * Princess Daisy is one of the few main characters not created by Shigeru Miyamoto. * Her four kingdoms take aesthetic inspiration from Egypt, Mu, Bermua, Easter Island, and China. ** Sarasaland's name comes from the Indian textile, calico. It was introduced in the early Edo period by the Portuguese as 'sarasa.' The textile typically bears floral patterns and designs, hence Daisy's name. * The last appearance of her old design was in Super Mario Print World. However, the art was miscolored as Princess Peach. * When Daisy was being reintroduced in the Nintendo 64 era, she was given tan skin, long brunette hair, and no orange segments in her dress. She was then redesigned again in the Gamecube era with pale skin, short amber hair, and orange segments in her dress. ** The line sticker series, Super Mario's Relaxing Life ''gives her modern design tan skin as well. This is currently the only instance of tan Modern Daisy. ** In the live action adaption, she was made blonde, likely to replicate Princess Peach in looks. * In the ''Bayonetta ''series, both the titular character and Jeanne can wear a Daisy-inspired outfit named "Sarasaland Princess." * The files of ''Luigi's Mansion contain an image of Princess Daisy's Mario Tennis render. The image was never used in game, however. It's speculated to have been a texture placeholder or test image. * In certain versions of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Princess Daisy will have one of her eye textures on the back of her head. To see it, players must clip the camera through her hair. Later editions restricted camera movement to prevent the texture from being seen. * According to the Mario Kart series, Daisy has formed her own cruiser line and several businesses alongside Peach. * Daisy's final smash is a refurnish of Peach's, with daisies replacing peaches. This is likely due to her status as an echo fighter. Photos Super Mario 100daisy.png Partyingdaisy.png Super Smash Bros. Meleedaisy.png Ssbudaisy.png Videos Super Mario Mario Power Tennis- Daisy's Award Ceremony Super Mario Run - Remix 10 Princess Daisy Gameplay Super Smash Bros. 13ᵋ Daisy – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation